The present technology relates to a technology of downloading data from a server, or a technology of using downloaded data. The present technology also relates to a technology of generating data for download.
In the past, game software has been distributed and sold in the form of a ROM (Read Only Memory) medium such as an optical disk, a magneto-optical disk, a Blu-ray Disk, or the like. Recent increases in speed of data communication on the Internet have enabled servers to distribute image files of game software via the Internet.